A Long Way Ahead A Interesting Night - One Direction
by Lovevolleyball11
Summary: But the feeling that I got that there was a possibility that I might never hang out with his band mates (Aka. my best friends) anymore was devastating. I know the boys wouldn't care all of them think of me as a little sister. But along the way she found a new romance with maybe someone her old boyfriend was close with. Will the new budding romance blossom or die. Read to find out.


**Shannon's Pov**

As I exit his apartment in tears, and lean my back against the front door all the memories we have created together came flashing into my mind in one fellow swoop. From our first date when he rented out the whole movie theatre so we could be alone. To the time we got stuck in a thunderstorm and got locked in the local Target. It was a feeling I couldn't describe it was sadness but at the same time relief because Liam and I both knew that our relationship was becoming dull day after day. We hadn't had that relationship that all you wanted to do was be with that other all day long in a little while now. At the point of the relationship we were in the past few weeks we decided that it was not worth trying to rekindle the tiny bit of the relationship we had left. But the feeling that I got that there was a possibility that I might never hang out with his band mates (Aka. my best friends) anymore was devastating. So I made the decision that I would call them and ask to hang out with them later this week to see if the boys would still remain friends with me even if Liam and I broke up. I know the boys wouldn't care all of them think of me as a little sister. But either way I wanted to get out any awkwardness before it caused a problem.

**Later that Night**

Calling Harry…

Me:"Hey what's going on?"

Harry: "Nm, how you doing?"

Me: "Depends what your answer is to my question."

Harry: "I meant about the breakup, and Shoot."

Me: "Answer to breakup alright actually. Question is do you have plans later this week I need to talk to you and the other guys."

Harry: "Most likely we can meet ill ask the other boys. Also do you want someone to come over I'm a great comforter, even if I have no one to comfort because your breakup wasn't that bad."

Me: Making a questioning noise "Hmm isn't it a little soon for me to have a boy over? Just kidding sure if you want and bring clothes if you want to stay over its getting later and bring the fast and furious series over I really want to watch them."

Harry: "You always have loved action movies the best, also yes ill bring clothes over Mother as he said in a sarcastic tone. Also have you eaten tonight do you want me to pickup Chinese and ice cream?"

Me: "I have not ate but Ill order the food and there deliver but ice cream would be nice and ill order you teriyaki chicken, with lo mein. Correct I asked to make sure."

Harry: "You are correct, and what ice cream do you want?"

Me: "Surprise me." I answered happily

Harry: "Ok I'll see you in 20."

Me: "See you then." After I hung up I had a smile on my face. Harry really does know me the best not that the other boys don't know me, but Harry just knew me on a deeper more personal level. It was not exactly what I was trying to accomplish on that phone call but it didn't sound like he cared about the breakup. Well he did but it was more like making sure I was ok than anything else.

A few minutes later I went to my fridge and got the Chinese menu to look at what I should order. Once I decided I typed in their phone number in on my phone and typed it in.

Ring, Ring, Ring I heard through my phone and by the fourth ring the phone was answered.

China 1: Hello, this is China 1 may I please take your order?

Me: I gave them my order and they asked if I would like to try something called a bing free with purchase and said yes.

China 1: "Ok and your address is?"

Me: I gave them my address, and a few seconds later got a ok we will be there in about 25 minutes.

**10 Minutes later **

Bang, Bang, Bang…

"Hey" I said as I opened the door to see Harry standing there with espresso fudge ice cream in one hand and a paper bag in the other. I offered to help him but he said "No I'm fine." He is so stubborn like that.

I closed the door once he got in and turned around. Seeing him put the ice cream in fridge and paper bag on the table in my living room before he sat down. I'm pretty excited because I think the movies are in the paper bag. But I'm not quite sure because it is Harry and for all I know it could be a Head.

As I sat down next to where Harry was sitting he looked over me with his sparkling green eyes and his locks of curly brown hair, and gave me a tight hug that lasted for a little while longer than our usual hugs but nothing that was abnormal.

"What was that for I asked?"

"Nothing, just wanted to make sure you doing alright and everyone loves Harry hugs!"

I start bursting out laughing, Not even sure why but I took that very funny and the face he has been making at me is priceless.

"That was not that funny I have a lot better funny sentences than that." He said still trying to see what I'm thinking. But that just made me burst into even more laughter for some reason. I must have been sitting there laughing for longer than I thought because Harry had the Chinese food in his hand giving me that look like are you done yet. "When did you get up I didn't even hear the door, or even notice you get up from the couch? Now looking like wow how did I miss that much in such a little time?

"You have been laughing over there uncontrollably for 5 minutes; however I got up like 4 minutes when I heard the door bell ring and paid for the Chinese food. The delivery guy asked if you were alright and I said yea she's fine she got out of the asylum today actually. After that the delivery guy was gone. I hope you don't mind just telling the truth." I felt a little offended but shook it off and helped him put the Chinese on the table and we made our plates.

**Harry's Pov**

As we went to sit down on the couch with our plates there was a knock on the door.

Shannon went to go get it after putting her plate down on the coffee table in front of us. I was a little confused when she opened the door there was this guy there who I think she called Clay. Pulled her up in for a hug and kissed her on her cheeks. So innocently but she looked a little red like she was excited to see him and right then she said "Be right back and closed the door behind her and scurried into the Hallway with this alleged boy name Clay."

I didn't want to be nosy but I had to hear what was going on so I went to the front door and put my ear up to it. However, I didn't hear anything just silence and heavy breathing I was very confused so I looked the peep hole to see what was going and I was shocked at what I was seeing.

**Lexi's Pov**

As I walked out into the Hallway with the boy I loved all throughout high school all I wanted to know why he was here and how he knew where I lived.

"Clay" I said softly in the sweetest voice I think I ever heard come out of me. "Why are you here? How did you know where I lived? Why after all this time did you show up? As words came piling out of my mouth he looked down at me with the sweetest smile, and answered to see you?

As I looked up at him we inched, inch by inch coming together closing the gap until his lips landed on mine.

As I walked back inside after the kiss all I could think about was a soggy cantaloupe.

"Are you going to tell me who that is or am I going to have to force that out of you?"

"Fine, if you really want to know that was my High School Boyfriend we dated all through Junior and Senior year. And before that we were best friends when we were little, are Dads worked together so we used to see a lot of each other."

"So why was he here? Except to suck your face? Of course."

"Omg, you saw that great you must think I'm a jerk. Liam and I only broke up today and I already started sucking faces with someone else."

"I do not think you are a jerk you just saw someone from your past and you ended up making out, but besides that no big deal." He said half laughing.

"Yeah you're probably right."

"Unless did you feel something for him?" Harry asked curiously

"No Idk the kiss was um how to describe it nicely terrible."

"Wait why was it so bad?" He asked almost looking shocked

"It was like kissing a cut cantaloupe. He was the wettest squishiest kisser on the planet. He looks cute from a distance but the kiss was just plane out bad. I don't mean to criticize I bet a lot of girls would like to kiss him but just not me well not anymore, when we were in high school he seemed like a lot better kisser but then again my standards have gone up some since then."

"Well either way I would not want to kiss him if I was a girl. If I was a girl I would go for a girl more like Louis strong, cute, athletic, and talented."

"Ok well do you want to switch places I would totally be a international pop star for the day." Harry just laughed

"Any day, you want to switch bodies once we get that kind of device but we would have to switch for at least two days because the first day I think I would be staring at myself in the mirror all day."

"You can do that now. I'm right here." and then I thought of what he was referring to and I answered back "Ew your such a guy. Anyways I would like at least a proper date before that."

"Then let's go." Harry announced

"Not so quick we can do that later this week it's already around 11:00 and I really would like to start the movie. Also I need a proper invitation for a date not spur of the moment, Jk but at least a Day before so I have time to get ready and now that we have that taken care of. Pick which Fast and Furious movies you want to watch and pop it in.

"Ok fine can you reheat the food while I put the movie in?" Harry asked

"Yeah good Idea I am hungry and excited to watch the movie. Also, one more thing can you not tell Liam about the kiss with me and Clay I don't want him to get upset over nothing. I know it's over between us but I don't want to cause any problems."

"I would but I don't want to get in the middle so if he asks anything ill just tell him to talk to you, are you alright with that?"

"Yeah that's perfects thanks."

**Harry's Pov**

As I emptied out the Brown Paper Bag I totally forgot what I brought and I was looking through my bag to find the case that says Fast Five, as I opened it I was surprised to find the movie Love Actually in the case instead of Fast Five. I loved the Fast and Furious movies as much as the next person but I am in love with Chick Flicks there my favorite Such as Titanic, The Notebook and of course Love Actually. So without telling Lexi I slid Love Actually in the DVD player and went into the kitchen to help her bring the reheated plates to the living room.

As we ate the food in silence and dinner talk we put our plates in the sink and grabbed the ice cream out of the freezer, we grabbed two spoons and took a few bites, before heading back into the living room to watch the previews for the movie. And I think she noticed when we were going through the Previews that we weren't watching Fast Five so I gave in and told her that I had the wrong disk in the Fast Five box.

All she did was laugh at me "Anyways why did you think I would care about that it was just a mistake? Also who cares but next time check the DVD Box. Anyways if anything if I don't get to see my favorite movie we get to watch yours." I looked at her surprised

"You seemed excited to watch Fast and Furious. Also how do you know that Love Actually is my favorite movie?"

"I've watched it with you at least ten times since I have met you I caught on."

"Fine your right"

"Right about what? The lottery numbers? "

"No that I've seen this movie too many times."

"I never said that"

"You implied it?"

"Fine, your right I did imply it but ill still watch it with you?"

"Nahh..." "Let's play would you rather instead?"

"Fun she said sarcastically. But Fine. I don't feel like arguing."

"Ok Ill start then. Would you rather eat Bugs or Insects?"

"Isn't that the same thing just different names?" Now she looks curious

"Idk, what am I insect/Bug person what are those people called again?"Now I'm curious what are they called?

"I definitely know you're not now especially because you don't even know what you are considered well and called."

"Ok new rule only questions we can answer."

She looked at me and said "Well it's my turn to ask now so would you rather sleep in a closet or a shed?"

"Closet, would you rather eat escargot or frog legs?"

After some time she answered "Idk and I guess escargot, fancier name." Would you rather kiss me or your old friend Destiny?"

"You of course!"

"Aha Sure" I bet you would chose Destiny over me.

"Never, and would you rather kiss me or Liam?"

"Who else then you"

"Really even over Liam?"

"Yes even over Liam, You're a lot cuter don't tell"

Right then it turned to silence I wasn't even sure what to say. Either way she thought that I was cuter then Liam and, she tells me everything about her life I know her inside and outside. Maybe I am reading too much into this or I'm starting to like her. However. I doubt she feels that way towards me.

Because I can't lie I can't say that I never thought of Lexi as more than just friends but who hasn't she has the most beautiful blue eyes that you have ever seen your heart just melts into them it's like she's looking straight into your soul. With the most beautiful brown hair and that smile just completes her so well she's that beautiful that you can't find often not only on the outside but also inside.

But who am I kidding we can't be more than friends that will mess up my relationship with Liam and what if it doesn't work out between the two of us then our great friendship is ruined. Although on the other hand Liam and Lexi knew that relationship wasn't working so is it bad if we start dating it is over between them and it's her choice to be with me not just mine. Also even it doesn't work out we could still remain friends a lot of people who tried as couples and don't work out remain close friends.

Lexi slapped me back into reality and out of the trance. She is probably wondering why I just froze but what am I going to say. I like you Night! That's just generic

"Sorry was it that awkward when I said that you were cuter then Liam?"

"No it wasn't awkward at all, I'm actually glad you told me."

"Ok why are you glad I told you?"

"No reason."I said suspiciously." Smooth Harry smooth I thought to myself I'm an idiot.

"Anyways Harry I'm kind of tired what about you?"

"Yea I'm ready to hit the sack also."

"Ok then follow me." As I walked behind her she lead me to her bedroom and said "are you ok with the right side?"

"Indeed I am." I know this was a little awkward but I didn't want her to know so I didn't say anything instead I made myself at home by stripping to my boxers and getting in the bed next to her. I didn't make myself to at home because I usually sleep nude but I'm good like this to.

"Thank you" I whispered in her ear quietly just so she could hear me but not loud enough to wake her up.


End file.
